There are many assists for the kitchen adapted to aid in the removal of jar lids and caps, and these devices are often necessary because the lids are firmly applied at the factory to insure against accidental opening and spilling. These assists range from rubber or abrasive cloths to be simply manually applied to the cap, to more elaborate devices such as stepped, toothed devices and hollow members with lid gripping interiors. The present device is hollow and conical with special new and improved structure providing greater grip on the cap and less slip at its circumference for better force or pressure on the cone. Many containers have very stubborn caps that are very difficult to remove, even with assists, and any improvement in the grip to be afforded by the hands of the user or consumer is a step in the right direction.